1. Field
The present disclosure relates to flexible switching devices including a tunable semiconductor barrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research has been conducted into transparent flexible transistors that are useful for transparent displays or touch panels or the like. The transparent flexible transistors include a channel formed of a conductive oxide such as ZnO or an organic material. The above oxides and organic materials are optically transparent but have significantly lower carrier mobility than conventional silicon transistors, and thus it is typically difficult to manufacture a flexible device using these materials.
Graphene is a zero gap semiconductor, and when graphene is used in manufacturing graphene nano-ribbon (GNR) with a channel width of 10 nm or less, a band gap is typically formed due to a size effect, and thus a field effect transistor which is operable at room temperature may be manufactured.
However, when manufacturing a graphene transistor using GNR, an ON/OFF ratio of a graphene transistor is improved but mobility thereof in the GNR decreases significantly due to disordered edges of the GNR, and an ON current of the graphene transistor is low.
Research has recently been conducted into graphene electronic devices using a Schottky barrier which is generated based on a difference in work functions of a semiconductor and graphene while still using graphene as a channel.
Consequently, a graphene electronic device that may be used in a flexible device and has a Schottky barrier at the same time is required.